Processes for making three-dimensional signage has been known for many years. For example, one conventional process of making three-dimensional signage consists of etching or engraving the desired graphics into a work piece. The graphics would be "raised" or "recessed" depending upon which part of the work piece is engraved or etched away.
This etching or engraving process has many disadvantages. For example, if there is a large amount of material which needs to be removed by the etching or engraving process, this conventional method becomes labor-intensive. Moreover, when large areas of etched or engraved away, cut marks are often visible. This diminishes the overall appearance of the resulting signage.
Another widely used conventional process of producing three-dimensional signage consists of obtaining premade graphics and securing them to a substrate. This two-step process also has several disadvantages. For example, the alignment, spacing and overall appearance of the signage produced by this technique is largely dependent upon the skill of the person securing the graphics onto the substrate. Moreover, since this process is skill dependent, it is also labor-intensive.
The signage industry is continually seeking to discover new and/or improved processes for producing three-dimensional graphics on a work piece. The search for such new and improved process will draw greater attention and interest with the enactment of the Americans with Disability Act (ADA), which became effective in January of 1992. This Act specifies, among other things, certain requirements for signage displayed in public places where finding locations independently on a routine basis may be a necessity.
Regarding lettering, some of the ADA requirements pertaining thereto include: the legibility of the graphics, the character height, and the ratio of the stroke width to the height of the character (see, for example, Federal Register, Vol. 56, No. 144, Rules and Regulations for implementing Title III of the ADA, Section A4.30.2). Moreover, regarding raised and brailled characters and pictorial symbol signs ("pictograms"), some of the ADA requirements pertaining thereto include: standard dimensions for literary braille such as dot diameter, inter-dot spacing, horizontal separation between cells and vertical separation between cells, elevation of characters and pictograms, and border dimension of pictograms (see, for example, Federal Register, supra, Section A4.30.4).
The aforementioned conventional processes can be employed to produce signage which comply with the requirements set out in the ADA. However, due to the inherent disadvantages associated with each of those conventional processes, the time and degree of skill necessary to make such signage will significantly increase. Accordingly, a process which can produce three-dimensional signage without being overly labor-intensive and without having to be largely dependent upon the placement and alignment skill of the artisan will be greatly welcomed by the signage industry. The present invention provides such a process.
One object of this invention is directed to providing novel processes for producing three-dimensional signage which are less labor-intensive and/or skill dependent than conventional processes.
Another object of this invention is directed to providing novel processes for producing three-dimensional signage which complies with the regulations set out in the ADA.